Sokudo
| status =Alive | birthdate =August 31 | age =26 | gender =Female | height =5'11" | weight =150 lbs | blood type =AB | hometown = Kirigakure | homecountry = Land of Water | livingcountry = Kirigakure | affiliation =Kirigakure Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist | previous affiliation = | occupation =Ninja Swordswomen | previous occupation = | team =Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | clan = Namikaze Clan | clanbranch = | rank =Swordswomen of the Mist | classification =Jonin, | reg =KON-006 | academy =7 | chunin =8 | jonin =12 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeisosei = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique =Very fast Can manipulate Kinetic Energy | nature = Lightning Release Water Release | jutsu ='All Basic Techniques' TBA Flying Thunder God Technique | taijutsu = | weapons =Marked Kunai, Marked Shuriken, Marked Scrolls | tools = }} is a shinobi descending from the Namikaze Clan, and a shinobi from the Village Hidden by Mist. Being one of the Namikaze people, she was born with the gift of speed, becoming one of the fastest shinobi by far. Her mastery of the Flying Thunder God Technique, combined with her usage of the , makes her a deadly force. Sokudo is one of the legendary Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, being the wielder of the Kiba, also referred to as the Twin Lightning Blades. Her Namikaze blood made her an interesting asset to Kirigakure when they first found her, abandoned. Sokudo is currently one of the most formidable Kunoichi in the Shinobi Continent. Background Born in the summer afternoon of the last day of August, Sokudo was brought into this world and immediately abandoned. Soon after her birth, she was placed in a carriage and sent away from the Namikaze lovers that had brought Sokudo into this world. The carriage was found not even two hours after Sokudo had been abandoned by shinobi from the Hidden Mist Village. At first, the shinobi were unsure of what to do with the child, before they succumbed to a certain instinct, and took her back to their home village. Upon the shinobis' arrival, they took the child to the Mizukage, and the gracious leader gave the child to a couple in Kirigakure. The couple raised the child as their own, treating her as if she was a royal princess. Sokudo showed signs of shinobi blood within her from a young age, as she could commonly be seen infusing her own chakra with kitchen knives. Upon discovery of Sokudo's shinobi blood, the Mizukage ordered for there to be a DNA test, to find out the bloodline of Sokudo. After the lengthy DNA test had occurred, the Mizukage was informed that Sokudo has blood from the Namikaze Clan. This discovery was startling to the Mizukage, as she now knew that Kirigakure would have a powerful asset. Once Sokudo was of age, she was enrolled into the Kirigakure Academy, where even there she stood out. Her blonde hair acted as a beacon, combined with her natural beauty, she was often the target of shinobi who wished to impress her. Sokudo, being the innocent child she was, dismissed this, and simply saw it as childish stupidity. Sokudo proved to be a prodigy from a young age and was even able to defeat her teachers. This fact did not go unnoticed, and this made its way to the higher ups, specifically the Mizukage. Sokudo attended the Genin Academy for two years, and at the younga age of seven, Sokudo graduated from the academy when she was simply seven, an outstanding accomplishment considering her age. After graduation, Sokudo was placed on a team of Genin, and this was when her diva personality, saying that she did wish to attend certain missions of which she was assigned. Her diva-like personality was shattered after a mission. Sokudo's team was assigned a B-rank mission, as to the Jonin teacher's request. The mission was infiltrate Iwagakure, steal a document, and return, a relatively simple mission. However, this mission was easier said than done, as the mission quickly went south quickly. It started off well, the team making it into Iwagakure relatively quickly. Upon arrival, everything went haywire. An Iwa-nin appeared from beneath the team, and more Iwa-nin stormed into the area. The Iwa-nin attacked, and so did the team. Sokudo used her understanding of a technique which her fellow clansmen made famous, the Flying Thunder God, as well as used her basic understanding of the Silent Killing technique to devastate the battle field. TBA Appearance Personality